Total Drama Pazzoide
by xAnna-Chanx
Summary: Are you a fan of Total Drama? Do you wish you could participate in one of the seasons? Look no further, my friend! Chris McLean is bringing in a new season of this show, and he's searching for 22 new competitors to compete! Accompanied by broken alliances, backstabbing, and failing relationships, drama is definitely going to occur this season on Total! Drama! Pazzoide!
1. Saluti from Total Drama!

**Hey! I'm Anna, and I'm writing this so my summer isn't bland. Italy is** _ **boiling**_ **and I don't exactly enjoy going outside when it's like that... so that's why I think I'll do this instead! Something useful, aye?**

 **So I am doing a SYOC, which I will hopefully not give up on. My native language is not English, therefore my grammar may be a bit rocky, too. (Thank God for spell check.)**

 **So without further ado... I present...**

 **Total Drama Pazzoide!**

 ***Pronounced Pattz- zoid-ay***

The stocky host stands with his back to the camera, ravenous black hair being blown around by the island's tropical breeze. A theme intro plays as he spins around, a glistening white smile appearing on his face.

"Hello, international viewing world! Are you a fan of Total Drama? Do you wish you could compete for the million? Say _no more!_ My name is Chris MacLean, and welcome to our newest installment of Total Drama! I'm reporting to you from Veneto, Italy, from a tiny island we have illegally named Pazzoide, which translates to Insanity!" Chris chuckles maniacally, though it doesn't particualarly sound evil.

Why did he say illegally? I wonder if it's safe to go there...

"The Total Drama franchise is looking for 16 new contestants to compete on the next season! Will it be you?"

Will it?

"We are not responsible for injury, dismemberant, influenza, or any other possible injuries and/or infections you recieve. Keep that in mind, I guess." He shrugs, his eyes closing before he smirks. "The application is on our website. I hope to see you here in Italy! Ciao! Oh, wait, that's hello, right?"

The screen goes static.

The application:

 **Full Name (First and last required, middle is optional):**

 **Nicknames:**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Age (15-18):**

 **Family:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Religion (Optional):**

 **Personality (Not just one sentence, okay?):**

 **Bio:**

 **Appearance-**

 **Hair Color/Style:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Celebrity Look-a-like (Please find one! It is uber helpful!):**

 **Build:**

 **Skin Color:**

 **Accessories:**

 **Day Clothes:**

 **Pajamas:**

 **Formal Wear:**

 **Swim Wear:**

 **Miscellaneous-**

 **Relationship:**

 **If Yes, then with who? (Stereotype, Gender, Personality):**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Phobia:**

 **Deepest Secret:**

 **Audition Tape:**

 **Challenge Ideas? (this too is extremely helpful!):**

 _ **Example:**_

Because I would extremely bad about eliminating someone's character first, I'll put my character in.

 **Full Name (First and last required, middle is optional): Ariana Carboni**

 **Nicknames: Ari, Anna, Carbon, Italy**

 **Stereotype: The Italian Hippie**

 **Age (15-18): 17**

 **Family: Her mother named Amara, 43, her father named Giorgo, 47, and her older brother Alessio, 18.**

 **Nationality: Italian**

 **Sexuality: Straight**

 **Religion (Optional): Agnostic Athiest**

 **Personality: Ariana is a very oblivious girl, who is easily distracted. She isn't the smartest, therefore her looks get her through. She's quite a hippie and very nice. She uses common sense and is relatively smart, but doesn't always show it. She's optimsitic and caring, but she has a short temper, and her most fatal flaw is her curiosity.**

 **Bio: Ariana was raised in a down to Earth family, who supported nature and all things weird. She was a smart kid who knew weird facts about stupid things, and most people called her Ariana the Weird. She took interest in art and gardening and eventually became home schooled. Now she's a solid C student with curiosity that's almost nonexistent.**

 **Appearance-**

 **Hair Color/Style: Dark brown, worn down with a flower crown. It's also wavy with caramel highlights in it.**

 **Eyes: Dark brown, and almond shaped.**

 **Celebrity Look-A-Like: Samantha Boscarino**

 **Build: Average height, thin body.**

 **Skin Color: Tan, white.**

 **Accessories: A charm bracelet**

 **Day Clothes: A white sundress, with a tan floral cardigan over it. She also wears brown sandals.**

 **Pajamas: A pink tee shirt with the words Liberta e Pace, black shorts, and kitty socks.**

 **Formal Wear: A yellow dress and black Mary-Janes. Her hair is more pulled back and she wears more make-up.**

 **Swim Wear: A bubblegum pink one-piece.**

 **Miscellaneous-**

 **Relationship: Sure!**

 **If Yes, then with who? (Stereotype, Gender, Personality): Probably more of a nicer guy, with a courageous side.**

 **Likes: Nature, art, drawings, sweets, the clouds, boys, animals, European history**

 **Dislikes: Blood, death, bullies, seccession, sexism, racism, snobs**

 **Strengths: She can dance, she can garden, and she has a good fashion sense.**

 **Weaknesses: She's curious, she's oblivious, she's not athletic, and she lacks a lot of intelligence.**

 **Phobia: Ari has a fear of roller coasters: Her parents took her and Alessio to a carnival... and let's just say someone fell off and was stuck at the hospital.**

 **Deepest Secret: Ariana once told her ex-boyfriend to jump off a bridge... and he did.**

 **Audition Tape: A young girl smiles as she sits in front of the camera. "Ciao! My name is Ariana Carboni, and I am auditioning to compete on Total Drama this season! I'm an avid learner and I enjoy nature, which is just why I believe I'm fit for this show! I also think that- ooooh! Is that... a canary?!" She wanders off and the camera falls off of the table. It cuts to static.**

 **Because I'm a goody two shoes, here's my list of rules.**

 **1\. Be original!** No copies of the real characters or someone else's OC.

 **2\. Be descriptive.** If the personality is only one sentence, then I don't think I'll want to accept them unless I'm desperate. Then we'll work it out.

 **3\. PM or review the app.** Nuff said.

 **4\. Can we be various and not only send in girls?** I've seen SYOCs before, and people sure like to submit girls, that is, if you're a girl. Guys from time to time will, and I want to break that habit! (Determination, folks! :3) I'll definitely need some girls, though...

 **5\. Please no superpowers...** I have a hard time writing those in, and so unless it fits the character extremely well, then I won't really be able to accept them. :/

 **5\. Don't be a sore loser if your character isn't chosen or is eliminated.** I will be doing aftermaths, and if I don't pick your character, you'll see them as interns.

 **And finally, a few stereotypes I hope we can submit!**

 **The Dumb Blonde (Girl or Guy)**

 **An Evil One (Same as above)**

 **The Crazy One (Girl or guy)**

 **and**

 **The Goody Two Shoes (Either gender)**

 **I can't wait to see your applications, and I hope you'll take a chance on me wiht your OCs. Bye!**

 **~ Anna**


	2. Status Of Total Drama Pazzoide - 1

**The 2nd 'chapter' of Total Drama Pazzoide.**

 **Remember, those who I didn't accept will show up in the series as an intern!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. As if I'm capable of that.**

Chris stood on the dock again, smiling as he held a sheet of paper in front of his face. He waved and exclaimed, "Hello there! Welcome back to Total Drama Pazzoide! Here is our current cast for the show.

"For our gentlemen, we have...

Mika Eisenhardt, the Girly Boy. He might sound weak but he's a Martial Arts Master!

Zachary Quintin, the Schizophrenic Artist. He come of as insane, but keep an eye out for his capabilites!

Adam Greene, the sarastic introvert. Just because he's sarcastic doesn't mean he isn't kind, though!

Andy Taylor, the Unintentional A***. He's a military kid, and so he'll probably make it far!

and Ian Thompson, the Smart European Street Racer. Ian sure will be a great contestant, but will he steer himself in the right direction?"

Chris laughs at his previous statement, and clears his throat intentionally. He continues and announces, "For our wonderful ladies, we have...

Ariana Carboni, the Italian Hippie. A nature loving teen, but will she be the next creepy mind reader?

Olivia Beck, the Clumsy Skater. An amazing skater, beware of her determination!

Alexandra Anthony, the Slick Bad Girl. Ooh, a troublemaker! That gets me excited!

and Harmonia Miko, the Manipulative Heiress. She may be a lady, but looks like Alexandra has some competition for the reputation of Bad Girl!"

Chris delievers a grin to the camera. "There's still 7 spots remaining! Thanks for tuning in, and we'll see you next time!"

 **There we have it! I'm very sorry if I didn't pick yours, but they'll show up as interns in the season. Complimenti if yours was accepted, I look forward to adding them into the mix!**

 **Arrivederci- bye!**

 **xx- Anna**


	3. Status Of Total Drama Pazzoide - 2

**I got so many more submissions than I really thought! Thank you so much for all of that support- it really means a lot.**

 **-I also got a lot of Manipulators, especially in the girls.-**

 **I have upped the count to 22, just so the variety of stereotypes ranges more. Haha i'm insane :D**

 **Disclaimer- Go. Away. Lawyers.**

The hosts whistles, as he stands in the mess hall. This time around, he has a stack of papers in his grasp, and sticks his hands in his pockets. Chris looks oblivious to the fact that the camera's rolling.

"Psst, Chris!"

The burly African man comes into view. He adds on, "The camera is on. You're live, right now!"

The host's eyes widen. "Oh my-" He fumbles with the papers and then chirps, "Hello, Total Drama lovers and hopefuls from all around! I am back with the newest cast list, new and improved! Chef, if you wouldn't mind."

Chef approaches the camera and reveals the list.

 **Females:**

1\. Ariana Carboni- The Italian Hippie

2\. Harmonia Miko- The Manipulative Heiress

3\. Alexandra "Alexis" Anthony- The Slick Bad Girl

4\. Olivia Beck- The Clumsy Skater

5\. Amanda Ackerman- The Desperate Strategist

6\. Clementine-Noelle Phillips - The Soft-Spoken Manipulator

7\. Celia Neale- The Timid Bookworm

8\. Callie Scout- The Girly New Yorker

9\. Eadlyn Carter- The Nice Flirt

10\. Denise Jackson- The Sweetheart

11\. Valentina Winters- The Free Spirited Animal Lover

 **Males:**

1\. Seth Dixon- The Cheerful Emo

2\. Mika Eisenhardt- The Girly Boy

3\. Adam Greene- The Sarcastic Introvert

4\. Andy Taylor- The Unintentional A***

5\. Ian Thompson- The Smart European Street Racer

6\. Aaron Boucher- The Evil Musician

7\. Imanol Munoz- The Goody Two Shoes

8\. Adrian Maxwell- The Clueless Hottie

9\. Zachary Quintin- The Schizophrenic Artist

10\. Ryan Clinton- The Intense Gamer

11\. Felix Chalmers- The Bubbly Blonde Boy

 **Oh my goodness! We have them all in!**

 **I can not thank you all enough for submitting- ahhh! I'm so excited!**

 **When chapter 1 will be out- i am uncertain of.**

 **Until then! Grazie un milione 3**

 **xx- Anna**


	4. Reality Sucks!- Part One

**Now without further ado... I present to you...**

 **The premiering episode of Total! Drama! Pazzoide!**

* * *

The shot commences with a view of an airplane flying against a bright blue European sky. Clouds are whisping around and shaping constantly behind it and it suddenly speeds up, exiting the screen.

The camera pans to the cabin of the flight, with Chris steering and Chef Hatchet co-piloting it. The host smiles with possibly the biggest he's ever had on this show.

"Welcome back, fans of Total Drama! My name is Chris McLean, your wonderful, handsome host!"

Chef Hatchet facepalms, becoming the new pilot as Chris has gotten too excited, and easily forgotten his job.

"Here on our new season, our cast will be suffering through thrills, spills, chills, skills, and, of course... PAIN!" He breaks into a fit of laughter, doubling over and holding his sides. Chef rolls his eyes.

"As of now, we are on our way to Veneto, Italy. Off the coast of that province, we have an island which we have named Pazzoide, in honor of the native lingo. That is where our competitors will be sleeping, eating, competing, and _breathing_ until they're booted. Are you ready for some drama?" he shouts.

There's no response, but you can hear people talking in the background. The screen changes.

The camera pans to a shot of a petite Albino girl with a fantasy novel in her hands. Her eyes had a red tint and her hair was a glistening white, in a nice braided crown. As she read, she smiled and giggled along with the occurences. She fixed the sleeves of her blouse, until a voice rang out above her.

The girl glanced up, and saw a blonde teen. He seemed older than her, but looked scrawny and short. He had golden shaded hair that fell over his black framed glasses in a waterfall. His eyes resembled the sky's blue color and he had a weak grin on his face.

"Oh, h-hello there," she smiled.

He waved, pursing his lips. "Hi. I'm Felix. What are you reading?"

"The Girl from V-Venus. And my name is Valentina, by the way. Nice to meet you, Felix."

The corners of Felix's lips curve into a smirk. "Nice to meet you too."

"You can call me Val, or Valley, if you'd like."

He nods, and takes a seat. "Okay." He peers over her shoulder at the book, his eyes scanning the page.

"I brought six books, just in case you want to read one. I like kingdoms on Earth or outer planet stories. I usually prefer a girl hero, but not always. I couldn't bring them all because it got too heavy."

"Thanks," he answers. "I've been trying very hard to make friends, but I don't think people really like my personality."

Valentina smiles. "That's hard to believe." They continue to communicate, Val asking if he likes animals. It sparks a lot of different conversations between them.

 ***Confessional***

 **Felix: "Wow, I'm really, really here! I never thought this day would come, because I'm not the most popular guy... I'm a scout, a Russet Scout specifically. And so I am ready!" he grins. "Also, Val and I will be a great team though, because both of us are outsiders. So let's get this thing started!"**

 ***static***

 **Valentina: She's twisting a loose white curl in her fingers. "I am** _ **so**_ **excited. I'm ready for this, truly, because I'm confident that I can win. And when I'm there, I'm going to explore the variety of resident species and see what I can do to improve their health..."**

 ***static***

The camera's view changes to two girls, standing by a window and talking.

"So you're a skater, is that right?" the first one asks. She has shoulder-length dirty blonde hair that's straight like a board, and her eyes are a dull blue. She appears wealthy by her clothing choice.

"Yeah. Aiming to be professional in the future. What do you do? Anything?" The other girl folds her arms on her dark grey 'Rebel' tee shirt. She had blonde hair also, in a ponytail, and she was sporting an authentic blue highlight in it.

"Ballerina. I'm also trying to be a professional. I'm Callie Scout, by the way. What's your name."

"Olivia. Olivia Beck." She smiles a beautiful smile, fixing the beanie she was wearing.

"How's your career heading? Mine's on a straight path as of now. I can perform perfect piroettes, chainees, piques, fouettes-"

Olivia rolls her eyes. "Don't be arrogant. Arrogancy ticks me off."

"Fine." Callie scoffs and shifts all her weight to one side, her hip popping out.

"And for your information, I'm doing just fine on my skating. If I get the landings right, I'm sure I'll be on my way to being a female Tony Hawk!" Olivia pumps her fist with excitement, and decides that she doesn't want to speak to this prep anymore. Though on her way to another part of the plane, she trips over her shoe lace and falls face forward on the ground.

 ***Confessional***

 **Callie: "Look, I'm from a dominating city. I'm very rich. Some say I'm stuck up, but I don't agree." She crosses her arms. "Wait, can we roll that once again...? That was my bad side."**

 ***static***

 **Olivia: She's sitting smugly in the confessional, smirking. "I am so ready for this! Just because I'm clumsy doesn't mean I won't win this season. Bring it at me, McLean! Bring it!"**

 ***static***

Once Olivia is back on her feet, she walks past scattered crates with three people in a circle. None of them are speaking.

The first is a boy who appears skinny. His hair is messy and brown, and his eyes are of a blue color. He's sketching out a drawing and readjusting his tee shirt. Out of the blue, he shrieks, "Leave me alone, Grunkfuss!"

He draws everyone's attention, heads snapping to look at this kid who's shouting at an imaginary creature. He blushes shyly, and hides under his notebook, which reads, Zach Q.

The second and final boy looks of Asian descent, his fingers repeatedly tapping the A button on his DS. He has brownish-black hair and coffee brown eyes, with a tanned skin tone. The teen repeatedly shouts, "Not the blue shell. Not the blue shell! NOT THE BLUE SHELL!" He continues to do that but doesn't draw half the attention Zach did. His DS also says Ryan, so his name appears obvious as well.

Finally, a petite girl with straight, sunlight colored hair and cerulean eyes, who's trying deviously hard to remain concealed behind a book. However, she fails, and you can make out her features easily. Her eyes are fairly thin, with eyelashes of record length. A lot of freckles dust over her face. Her name isn't revealed like the boys' are, though. A slight hint is given with the 'C' on her necklace, but that's all.

She peered from behind her book, and whispered, "Um... hello."

Zach smiled and looked up. "Hey! I'm Zach. How do you do?"

"Great, th-thanks," she answered. "I'm Celia Neale. Excited to b-be here."

 ***Confessional***

 **Celia: "I'm so nervous... I'm a shy girl, b-but avid. I'm excited to see the thrills here, t-truly. And m-make some friends, too!"**

 ***static***

 **Ryan: He doesn't confess, except for shouting, "No! You can't do that Rosalina! Gah, you threw me off!"**

 ***static***

 **Zach: He taps his pencil against the seat of the confessional, as he speaks to the thin air. "Thanks, Horton. Y-yeah, I've met some people here. Why?" Zach's eyes widen as he sees the blinking light. "Oh, it's on! Um, hey! I'm Zach, and this is Horton. He's an owl, the wisest creature of them-m all. Uh... let's do this...?"**

 ***static***

The camera moves along again, to a group of three boys.

One is of Mexican descent, facing off against a boy with a muscular build in a game of rock paper scissors.

"Imanol, dude, don't you understand that rock crushes scissors?" the second boy, with brown- black hair and dark hazel eyes asks.

"Yes, that's why I played it Andy! I'm sick of this game, man." Imanol Munoz, with brown hair and blue eyes, goes back to his sketchbook where he was transcribing a set of plans.

Andy turns to the guy beside him. Large, pale green eyes meet Andy's own. The beanie over his head seemed familar, but he couldn't remember his name.

"Uh... your name is... Ollie? Or... Aiden?"

He shakes his head. "Adrian. Adrian Maxwell. You _may_ have heard of me, actually, but I kind of hope not."

Andy blinks. "O...kay? Well, would you like to play me in a game of rock-paper-scissors? I'm very good, I know that from the last game with Imanol."

"That is a lie!" Imanol fumes. "I let you win, giving you, really, _no true talent_."

Andy rolls his eyes. "Don't listen to him. Come on, man, please?"

Adrian shakes his head. "No, I have to work on... something," he lies, without thinking.

 ***Confessional***

 **Imanol: "I love Total Drama, and I'm psyched to be competing, but can my fellow contestants not constantly** _ **fib?**_ **It's annoying and a bad habit. Andy lied about winning. Adrian lied about what he's doing... but honestly, I'm aiming to have a good time."**

 ***static***

 **Andy: "This season will be so fun! I've already made two friends, and I'm going to try my best to befriend everyone else here. I'm also going to show my dad that I** _ **don't**_ **have to be in the guard. So bring it, Chris, cause I've honestly trained hard."**

 ***static***

 **Adrian: "Last time there was a camera... things got pretty confusing. Wait a second... Is there a man in here too?!" A look of shock overcomes his face and the shot goes static.**

 ***static***

The camera makes it's way to an arrangement of girls, all talking on the same subject.

"I agree, Total Drama is interesting, but I think I'll legitimately die," said the Japanese girl with raven black pigtails and purple tinted eyes. She rested her hands on her skirt politely, dusting it off slightly.

"Be one with nature, and all will go well," replied another girl, with brown hair and closed eyes. She looked to be meditating, but it was difficult to tell, considering her position.

"You're _weird,_ Ariana. Like, Wicca practicing weird." The final girl spoke. She was surprisingly pale, with long, thick, and enchanting blonde hair. Her green-blue eyes glinted mischieviously in the light.

"You're right!" giggled the first girl, lightly laughing like an elegant lady.

"Thanks, Harmonia." She brushes her hair behind her ear, and adds, "I'm Clementine-Noelle, by the way. You can drop the Noelle, I guess I don't really mind."

"What a natural name..." Ariana went on. "Like the blossoming fruit. I can tell you'll indeed blossom too."

Clementine and Harmonia looked at each other in discomfort.

 ***Confessional***

 **Harmonia: "I could not be more honored to join the cast of Total Drama! I'm determined to win! And I will." She furrows her eyebrows maniacally. "And I** _ **always**_ **get my way."**

 ***static***

 **Clementine-Noelle: "I knew they would pick me- I could tell that with those tiny fractions of brain cells that they'd see the eligibility of Clementine-Noelle Phillips. I'm going to win, I tell you, no matter what it takes!"**

 ***static***

 **Ariana: She remains quiet as she sits silently, legs crossed and hands resting on her lap.**

 ***static***

"So you're a racer?" asks Seth, the Cheerful Emo. He was a teenage boy with long, neck-length black hair and sky blue eyes.

The boy sitting next to him nods. "Yes, indeed." That boy was Ian, a European street racer from Italy itself. He had dark hair that reached slightly below his ears, and blue eyes. His Lambourghini shirt made it show that he enjoyed cars and racing.

"I've never raced. It sounds interesting, the way you put it."

"It is."

Silence overcame the two, until a girl approached their table. She had black hair with tinted blue dye in it, and blue eyes of nearly the same color. She was undeniably gorgeous, diamond earrings sparkling like her smile.

"Hey, guys. I'm Denise Jackson, and... mind if I sit here?" she asked.

The boys just stared at how beautiful she appeared. Without hesitation, Ian muttered, "Sure! Why not? I'm Ian Thompson, by the way."

"And I'm Seth Dixon." He smiled, but wasn't as love-stricken as Ian.

"Nice to meet both of you!" She politely took a seat, next to Seth. "Hey, what do your wristbands say? And mean?"

Seth gave her a quick run-down of what was decorating his wrists, and Ian headed into the confessional.

 ***Confessional***

 **Ian: "Total Drama will be one of the best things that has ever happened to me- that is, if I make it far. And I've won street races in dozens of countries- most notably Italy. I hope to glide by in this contest!" He snickers.**

 ***static***

 **Seth: "I really, really,** _ **really**_ **want to win this! SO desperately. I plan to donate my earnings to the hospital that nursed my mother when she was ill... but I'd um... rather not touch up on that situation." He rubs his arms nervously. "But, you know, I'm ready to explore! Seth Dixon will be your Season 6 winner!"**

 ***static***

 **Denise: "OMG, hi everyone!" She waves faster than the speed of light. "I'm Denise, and I could not be more thrilled to be on this season! I'm having so much fun already- I love it!"**

 ***static***

We see the shot of the next contestants, who were both doing their own thing. They were both boys, too.

The first boy was gazing out the window with his expressive blue eyes. He had shaggy, unruly black hair that he brushed out of his eyes as he watched. The view zoomed by, though he was able to make out a few shapes that came and went.

The other was an emo- looking boy, mainly because of how his hair was styled. It was a dark brown and the same went for his eyes. He was sporting purples and blacks on his clothes and was focused on reading a manga.

It was after an odd 'cough' erupted over the microphone that the first boy spoke up. (Well, because Chris had spat it out for them to talk.)

"Um, hello. I'm Micheala- though everyone really calls me Mika. It's practically my name, I guess." He chuckles a bit.

"I'm A-Adam," the other boy whispers. It's not very easy to make out, but easy enough that he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

"Nice to meet you. I guess you like reading?"

He shrugs. "M-mainly mangas. Th-things l-l-like that. I like a-anime too." His voice is still soft and Mika seems to have a tough time hearing him.

 ***Confessional***

 **Mika: He runs his fingers through his hair. "Woo, this is nerve-wrecking. I'm competitive, I'll own that. I'm a black belt karate** _ **king,**_ **and so I do compete quite a bit. Which is why I am perfect for this season. If Chris hadn't chosen to change my stereotype for a** _ **better sounding one,**_ **then it would be better. Much better."**

 ***static***

 **Adam: "H-hey. I'm A-Adam. You a-already knew that-t, I guess. Sorry." He blushes sheepishly. "Uh, I'm p-pretty introverted, s-sorry... b-but I'm ready. I p-plan to win!"**

 ***static***

The camera flashes to the final group of contestants, three girls and one boy. The girls are busy in a game of Never Have I Ever, while the boy is drumming on his seat with pencils he found laying on the ground.

"Never have I ever... robbed a bank," plays the girl with the chocolate brown hair in a messy bun. She smiles, aligning her lips with her bright hazel eyes.

"Ugh, Eadlyn!" One girl lowers on her fingers. Her hair was short and black, and she had green eyes. Her lip ring complimented her personality, as did tattoos and her apparell.

"Alexandra? You've robbed a bank?" asked the third girl. She had long, loose, golden blonde curls and her eyes were a shade of teal. Her soft pink lips opened briskly in surprise.

"Yeah. I'm like that, Amanda."

Amanda pursed her lips this time, blinking slowly. "Oh... that's interesting." She smirks, but Alexandra goes on with her turn.

"Never have I ever... played an instrument," she says.

The boy speaks up. "If I was playing, I could put every finger down." He had black hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He took a break from what he was drumming and sat up.

Eadlyn says, "I like to sing... would that count as mouth guitar?"

The boy rolls his eyes. "Nope. I never introduced myself, sorry for that." He had a French innotation, and said, "I'm Aaron Boucher."

"Butcher?" Amanda asks.

"Boucher."

"Oh," Amanda mutters, tapping her chin as her eyebrows furrow. "Sorry."

"You'd be surprised."

 ***Confessional***

 **Alexandra: "Hello world, cops, and everyone else. I'm Alexandra Anthony, the wisest and most experienced one here." She plays with her fingers to cause suspense. "I've been through more than you *BEEPing* think, so this won't be that much worse."**

 ***static***

 **Aaron: "Bonjour, le amis. I'm Aaron, a musician. That's not all, actually, I could continue, but for the sake of my intelligence, I shall keep it to a minimum. I look forward to being a competitor and a nemisis." He smirks and folds his arms, and then the camera slowly fades to black.**

 ***static***

 **Amanda: "Hey there! I'm Amanda Ackerman, here to win! Not for me, not exactly, but for my sister. The money is for her cure, and I will do** _ **whatever. It. Takes.**_ **I will lie, I will cheat, I will** _ **steal**_ **so that I can win!" She pumps her fist and the camera cuts to static.**

 ***static***

 **Eadlyn: The cheery girl waves. "Hi! I'm Eadlyn... yours truly! I plan to win this... but I could also go for romance. I'm a flirt, but I don't fall in love often... but people see me as a girl with intentions to get people out! It isn't fair!"**

 ***static***

"People!"

The voice rings out over the microphone, loud and squeaky. It fills the plane and it causes the contestants to cover their ears. (Except for Zach- he's talking to Horton again.)

"I am here to announce that we are now landing on Pazzoide!" Chris exclaims. The competitors look overjoyed, most of them do. "But..."

 ***Confessional***

 **Adam: "Of c-course there's a b-but."**

 ***static***

They then groan, Alexandra's seeming louder than everyone elses. "What is it, McLean?!"

"... we don't really know how to land the plane."

Celia shrieks, eyes widening as large as dinner plates. Valentina doesn't look very confident either. You can see the green in their faces.

"Wait, didn't he send us those packages?" Mika reminds them. "They're parachutes!"

 ***Confessional***

 **Felix: He gulps. "I left mine at home."**

 ***static***

At Mach 2.0 speed, they pull them out and tear the boxes open.

"Can I hitch a ride with you?" Felix asks Celia. She blushes and nods. "S-sure."

Suddenly, the ground lets out under them and they all fall into the sky. It looked uncomfortable, because all of their expressions looked horrified.

Ryan was still on his DS, though, after falling for a few thousand feet. He then realized that he was falling. "Woo! MarioKart 7 all the way!"

They all yanked on the strings, dropping and then slowly floating up.

"AHHHHH!" Harmonia shrieked, as her parachute failed. "DARN YOU, CHRIS!"

Chris snickered, diving down from his jetpack. "Best thing to happen yet!"

Everyone abruptly landed on the shore.

 **Ouch.**

" ***BEEP*** you, Chris!" Alexandra screamed.

He smirks. "What a great introduction that was."

Imanol drags himself out of the water, heaving. "Yup. Great... indeed," he remarks sarcastically.

Once everyone has gotten situated, Chris brings them all together.

"So, now, you'll be sorted into your _squadre._ In other words, your teams. We're nicknaming them after the Greek alphabet, since we are in Europe!"

He expected to recieve applause, but instead, you could hear feathers falling from birds it was so quiet.

"That doesn't make much sense," Ian replies to break the silence.

"Too bad!"

"Well what are they?" Clementine asks.

"Team Alpha... and Team Delta."

 ***Confessional***

 **Amanda: "I should be on the Alphas, I mean, I obviously am one."**

 ***static***

"On team Alpha... we have...

Clementine-Noelle Phillips,

Denise Jackson,

Felix Chalmers,

Andy Taylor,

Harmonia Miko,

Celia Neale,

Ariana Carboni,

Zachary Quintin,

Valentina Winters,

Ian Thompson,

and Ryan Clinton."

The team assembled, a red logo of the Greek letter appearing over their heads. They cheered to be known as the 'Alphas.'

"And so our Team Delta is...

Callie Scout,

Micheala Eisenhardt-"

"It's _Mika!"_

"Whatever! Do not interrupt me!" Chris fumes. "As I was saying...

Olivia Beck,

Amanda Ackerman,

Aaron Boucher,

Seth Dixon,

Eadlyn Carter,

Imanol Munoz,

Alexandra Anthony,

Adam Greene,

and Adrian Maxwell.

"Congratulations to both of the teams... blah blah blah. But we need excitement! It's time for... our very first challenge on Pazzoide!"

 **Here it is! The first chapter!**

 **I had most of it written... and guess what?! IT ALL DELETED! I felt so angry but after working for 2 days, I got it.**

 ***Note- A lot of people asked for relationships, and I'm trying as hard as I can, but not everyone who asked will get one. If you're concerned, feel free to PM me if you need to!**

 **Question Of The Chapter: Who are you favorites, your least favorites, and your ships?**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **x x- Anna**


	5. Reality Sucks!- Part Two

**Anna's back, with part two of episode one!**

 **Now that we're getting more intimate with this show, if I'm portraying your OC wrong, message me! I'll work out the kinks after that and they'll be in better virtual shape.**

 **So without further ado, let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of 5 diverse seasons of the animated reality TV series which is under the title of Total Drama.**

* * *

The scene opened where the first episode left off, with all 22 contestants gathered around Chris in their teams, Team Alpha and Team Delta.

"For the first ever challenge of Season Six, the most extravagant, most excruciating, most painstakingly amazing, most dangerous-"

"We get it!" Aaron groaned. "Can you get on with it?"

Chris narrowed his eyes sarcastically. He didn't even try to hide it. "I assume, Mr. Bossypants!"

 ***Confessional***

 **Eadlyn: "Bossypants...? What is this, kindergarten?"**

 ***static***

Aaron didn't mind to be called out, he just rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying before Aaron oh so rudely interrupted... here is the first challenge for Total Drama Pazzoide. You must search around the island for blocks- not just any blocks. Special. Hand carved. Team resembling blocks. 11 are red for Team Alpha, and 11 are green, for Team Delta. Once every member of the team has found a block, may I add, _by yourselves,_ you will have to organize them into a formation. That formation may mean something, or it may not. It depends on if it is in the right order _and_ someone can figure out what it means. Otherwise it's pretty much useless. There will indeed be some twists, so keep an eye out!"

They grumble. But it's no surprise. Chris McLean and life threatening surprises? Go figure!

"And before I forget, I have someone to introduce. She's my personal and my 'special' intern. We didn't accept her this season, but here she is! It's Vasilisa!"

The intern walks out, in the hazel pants and a maroon polo shirt that Chris's interns normally wear. Her hair was golden blonde and her eyes a mix of silver and gold. In a French accent, she told everyone, "Bonjour, contestants. I hope you'll do well and all behave fairly."

She took a good look at each of them. "До свидания," she says in Russian.

Harmonia leans into Andy. "What'd she say? The... Chinese thing after the English?"

"I think it was Russian."

"Oh. Whateves." Harmonia blinks slowly and continues listening to Chris.

 ***Confessional***

 **Vasilisa: "I've examined them, and from what I can tell, there's some evil ones here. One person here has such a secret, they're** _ **in over their heads**_ **with it. Just wait till I do them justice! All of them!"**

 ***static***

The teams made their way to a wide, grassy, and forested clearing. Trees towered high above their heads, with leaves greener than any they had seen before. Birds swooped from the canopies and you could hear them singing their merry tunes.

Valentina looked like she was going to pass out. "It's... it's... BEAUTIFUL!" she beamed, her eyes widening.

Clementine was also enjoying the birds. They looked so majestic from her angle.

Even Adam thought it looked perfect.

"It's picture perfect," Eadlyn said to him, her eyes shimmering with the sunlight.

He just nodded, and eventually whispered, "Y-yeah."

"Is the rest of this island as beautiful?" asked Ian.

Chris shook his head. "It's a mess, really. So... watch out for stray rocks. They're everywhere."

Olivia gasped- she was a _klutz._ It wasn't looking fantastic as of now for her. She rubbed her head, with her beanie becoming lopsided.

They all murmured, nodding and understanding that of course it was a dump.

"Chef Hatchet and I set up some boundaries for you- do not go past them, or you'll get disqualified, along with your entire team. Now, On the count of three...

"One!"

Imanol and Aaron began to strategize for the sake of Team Delta's reputation. Celia prepared herself to dash off. Seth grinned, ready to help his team with the victory. Ariana stood quietly, but was glancing around at everyone. Ryan wasn't exactly listening- Rainbow Road was more meaningful as of now!

"Two!"

Zach was talking with Flumpty the Egg, another of his friends he had developed from his schizoprenia. Valentina began to look at her surroundings. Denise did the same, taking mental note of every detail for her- excuse me- _the team's_ advantage.

"Three!" The blare of Chris's airhorn filled the air, and everyone ran as vigourously as they could. Team Alpha was allowed the left side, and Delta got the right.

Let's start off by seeing what _Team Alpha_ is up to.

They all gathered around Clementine, who was announcing the grand plan they would be using.

"If possible," she began, "we'll have to split up. Pairs would work best. I'll go on my own because it will be much more effective."

"What if others of us want to be on our own?" Harmonia asked, taking a step towards the slender blonde girl.

 *** Confessional***

 **Clementine: "If I'm going to be doing something responsible for my team, let it be now, Harmonia. I will not be like this forever!"**

 *** static ***

"Just listen," prodded Clementine. Harmonia was disgusted and recoiled back angrily. She muttered something, maybe in Japanese, and it definitely didn't sound positive.

"I, I s-second the s-splitting up."

Everyone looked to see who in their right mind said that. Celia, that tiny, quiet, blonde girl, was speaking up for _Clementine- Noelle._

"Celia?" Clementine asked. "You second it?!"

She nodded, and so the unofficial leader announced, "It's a nomination! Any other suggestions?"

No one else said anything, out of fear. Ian had the most petrified look on his face, biting his lip and looking down to avoid stealing a glance in those devilish blue eyes.

Clementine applauded for herself. "Looks like we're splitting up!" she cheered proudly. We'll split into... Celia and Felix."

Felix smiled, and Celia stepped next to him nervously.

"Denise and Ian."

They both fist- bumped. "We'll be the best team," Ian assured her. She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Valentina... and Ryan."

Valentine frowned when she realized she'd be doing all of the work. She may as well be the lone wolf in this challenge. Ryan just screeched, "I only fell because Yoshi pushed me, you can't count it against me!"

"Harmonia and Andy."

Andy gave Harmonia a huge smile, but she just shot daggers at him with those purple eyes.

"And Zach and Ariana."

They both grinned softly at each other.

"Now... just go somewhere and look around," she instructed. "Oh, and if you go past those flags... I'm going to _kill you_."

Ian's fright came back, as he yanked Denise's hand and pulled her over to where they would be searching.

 _Team Delta_

Every member looked at each other with confusion, scratching heads and looking around at each other.

"Well... we're kind of going to need some kind of sargeant, right?" Seth asked, messing with his beanie. "Like, a leader...?"

"Well, you see, that's where it gets tough," said Alexandra.

Amanda put her hands on her hips. "What does _that_ mean?"

"It means that we have a few people who would qualify good for the position of leading Team Delta. You have Imanol, who's focused and down to Earth. Aaron, calculative and surveys before taking action. Callie, who's just... well, gonna want to be leader..." she whispered quietly.

"I volunteer!" Callie stepped forward. Her hair swished around her shoulders as she broadly held up her hand. "I'll be the leader- I can do that."

 ***Confessional***

 **Callie: "I can give you a plethora of reasons for why I should be the leader. One- I'm wealthy! Two- I've been through so much, and I have experience with victories. Three- I'm the captain of four pep rally teams at my school, and one of them is very, very indesicive. And so I'd make a good one!"**

 ***static***

"No one will second you," muttered Amanda. Callie scowled, rolling her eyes and glaring indecently at everyone.

"I-I'll give h-her a chance," came the surprising voice from out of the blue. It was Adam. "I th-think that Callee will b-b-be an okay leader."

"OKAY?!" Callie shrieked, extremely disatisfied. "I'm great!"

"Oh brother," muttered Olivia.

"I'll second-d her," he says.

"I'll third," volunteers Eadlyn, blushing.

Then Callie smiled. "Oh, really?!"

She nods.

"Why her?" Imanol demands. "Can't you see that more of us would be so much better than she could?"

 ***Confessional***

 **Imanol: "Don't they know that Adam would be an even better leader? Callie's so preppy and wealthy that she won't get off her butt and search, right? Right!" He pulls at his hair. "It's so stressful... once we boot her, I'll bet that I could take over. With my focus and determination, Team Delta will be the Alphas!"**

 ***static***

"Alright, then I, Callie Lillian Scout, shall be declared Team Delta's new reigning leader!"

"You're making a huge deal out of this," groans Amanda. "Let's just start looking. The Alphas have a leg up."

They all listened, and began a frantic search.

 _With both teams..._

About Everyone, despite Clementine's teams, was doing their own personal method of searching.

Zach and Ariana had stuck together, and were wandering near the border.

"Why are we here again?" Zach asked.

"Because I can sense a piece over here..." she replied, calm.

"You remind me of Dawn." He said that as he blushed with affection. "And I like that! But we should probably be a lot more careful... it's possible we might step over the boundaries."

Ariana shrugged. "You can trust me. I know what I'm doing, Za-"

Instead of finishing her statement, Zach began talking. It was a whisper, but Ariana heard it.

"Yes, Birthday Boy, I know I can trust her. She's like, psychic, and she's cute... and so I'll bet that she's a good team mate. I know you're trying to help me, but I can do this!"

Ariana squinted and tilted her head.

 ***Confessional***

 **Ariana: "I don't think I have schizoprenia, but I feel like I saw and, or heard 'Birthday Boy.'"**

 ***static***

With Eadlyn, who was working with Adam, she was messing with bushes and opening them up to see if she could find a block.

"No luck there," she muttered. "H-have you found anything?"

Adam shook his head, and added, "No."

She sighed. "I hope we win this one."

"Me t-too."

 ***Confessional***

 **Eadlyn: "I feel so nervous around Adam. I-I don't know what to say!"**

 ***static***

Adam began to climb up a tree, one arm gripping a branch and one foot latching on too.

"Be careful!" she called to him. Eadlyn couldn't see it, but Adam was smiling.

Once he was sitting up there, his face lit up."E-Eadlyn! I found a piece!"

Her eyes sparkled. "That's awesome! Now... can you help me...?"

 _With Felix and Celia..._

"-And then I was like, 'Hey! Whatcha reading?' and Valley said a girl of Pluto, maybe, and so I was like, 'Cool!' and I read it too, and so she said I could borrow any of her six books! But I bet they all have girl heroes. Not that that's bad, a girl hero is cool. And they're gonna have magic and kingdoms and it'll be awesome! You like reading, right? You were-"

"Sssh," whispered Celia. "H-here... I'll look in this bush... you l-l-look in that field. I th-think that we'll get on the right track!"

Felix gave a thumbs-up, and hurdled away.

Alexandra and Amanda were over there, so let's get updated on Team Delta.

"I don't want to be your partner. You're disrespectful, irresponsible, and rude!" Amanda grumbled.

Alexandra rolled her eyes. "You're no better."

"I haven't robbed a bank before."

"Don't act like you haven't broken a rule before," she scowled.

Amanda shrugged, digging in the dirt. "I will bet Callie is more fun than you."

"You're so annoying!" Alexandra screamed, grabbing a rock and chucking it far. You could hear Felix scream when it hit him in the knee.

"So are you!" With that, they parted ways.

 ***Confessional***

 **Alexandra: "I don't know why-"**

 ***static***

 **Amanda: "- but Alexandra-"**

 ***static***

 **Alexandra: "- Amanda is the most annoying-"**

 ***static***

 **Amanda: "-thieving little-"**

 ***static***

 **Alexandra: "-bothersome-"**

 ***static***

 **Amanda and Alexandra: "-Human being ever!"**

 ***static***

Ryan and Valentina were next to be in the shot, with the albino girl trying to urge Ryan up to help her.

"We won't win if you don't look," she told him.

"I won't win this prix if I do look. It's a win win situation."

She gritted her teeth, but tried to remain calm. She caught a glance at a passerby dalmatian mouse, but that didn't calm her down.

 ***Confessional***

 **Valentina: "Be sure to Tell me the day that Hell will freeze over cold... and also be sure to tell me when Ryan will be helpful, because I swear neither will happen!" she growls.**

 ***static***

"Ryan," she groans, "you're being childish!"

"So are you!" He stands up, and drops his DS in the process. His face shows that he's appalled.

That makes Valentina gasp. At the same time, they crouch down to grab it, but awkwardly, their hands touch.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry!" she mutters nervously.

"No problem- wait a moment!" Ryan digs under where his DS fell. "There's a piece here! A block!"

"And the Alphas take the lead! Three to One!"

"Who else found a piece?" Valentina queries.

"WE FOUND TWO!" Felix shouts. Him and Celia walk right past Val and Ryan. Val takes notice of Celia's big smile, and grins herself.

The shot heads to where Harmonia, Andy, Mika, Seth and Adrian are. The two Delta boys, Adrian and Mika were flirting lightly, whereas Harmonia and Andy were searching everywhere. Seth stood there awkwardly, whistling while glancing around.

"So you were a model?" Mika asked.

"Briefly, but it was the worst briefly in my life!"

"Ah. I'm sorry, I guess."

"Nah. You weren't the stupid model boy," Adrian chuckled. Mika smiled.

"Would you two help me look?" Seth asked.

Adrian raised an eyebrow. "You have eyes to look by yourself, Seth!"

He growled under his breath.

The Alpha pair was searching wherever they could, ripping bushes apart and rooting flowers.

"No block."

"No. Block," Harmonia growled. "This sucks!"

"You said it, bro," Andy said, leaning on a tree to look cool. But he slid off, mumbling, "Ouch."

The Japanese girl snickered. "That was cute."

Andy smiled- did this mean he had a new friend?

"Now get your butt up, and let's go look! That's an order!"

 ***Confessional***

 **Andy: "She's just like my dad..." he sighs. "I want a new partner."**

 ***static***

The last two shots that were of the searching groups were Ian and Denise, and Olivia, Aaron, and Imanol.

"Where's a proper place for a block to be hidden? I mean, obviously, it's a block!" Ian shrieked. "It can't be as hard as it is for us."

"You're right. It can't." Aaron arrogantly stuck his hand in gopher hole and pulled a green block out.

Denise's mouth gaped open. "H-how did you do that so easily?"

"It was very simple." He tossed in the air to rub it in, like salt in a wound. "If you make a plan, you survey, and you don't take immediate action, then you're practically ensured victory."

Ian stuck his tongue out as he realized- he'd made an enemy, and he would be willing to beat Aaron for anyone, especially Denise. They'd been a really good team for the hours being.

"Come on, Ian, let's get away from them." Denise grabbed his hand (of course Ian blushed madly) and led him off.

Olivia smiled, messing witha bruise she had just recieved. "You did good, Aaron."

"We intimidated them! That's a good step to winning!" Imanol added.

Aaron grinned malevolently. "Indeed."

 _Several long, dreadful, hot hours later..._

"I got the last piece!" Denise shrieked, barreling to where the rest of her team was, with their puzzle almost completed.

"Me too!" Imanol came tumbling after her, red-faced and out worn.

As it would obviously seem... Team Alpha completed theirs first. They looked at it thoroughly. "Tell me... why is our puzzle a 'D?'"

They all shrugged.

"Maybe it means Doctor... Mario?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe it means Delta," Denise suggested.

"Or dinosaur!" Felix shouted with enthusiasm. "Ya know... rawr!"

Celia laughed lightly, but when everyone started glaring, she turned red and crouched down.

Team Delta groaned, frowning and frustrated.

"Darn it," Aaron grumbled. Olivia patted him on the head nervously, and when he shouted, "STOP!" she knew she had the right to be that scared of him.

Clementine cheered louder, overjoyed that her team had claimed first place.

"I would like to say that Team Alpha won... but they didn't," Chris shrugged.

Felix stopped cheering abruptly. "Wait... what? We finished first!"

Chris shook his head. "No, rule-wise you didn't. I'm afraid you all broke some boundaries, if you know what I mean."

"No!" Clementine fell to her knees drastically. "NO! What in the name of the Lord happened?!"

 ***Confessional***

 **Clementine: "I swear, that whoever caused us to lose, will feel my fury, anger, cruelty-"**

 ***The Tape Is Fast Forwarded***

 **"-my wrath, and my power! AHHHH!"**

 ***static***

"Chef, roll the tape."

Chef Hatchet hits play, and it shows a clip of Zach and Ariana.

 _"We are not going past that boundary, Ariana!" Zach shrieked. "It's against the rules!"_

 _"You can trust me. Didn't you say so?"_

 _He shrugs, and speaks again. But not to Ariana. To 'Grunkfuss' his clown friend_. _He nods and agrees with what he's told, and Ari asks, "So...?"_

 _"Nevermind... Grunkfuss said we should go back there. Let's go!"_

 _And so they ran past the flagged boundary, not worrying about Chris catching them._

"Zach and Ariana got us disqualified?!" Harmonia cried. "You must be kidding!"

Chris shook his head. "Nope. Which means, Team Delta has won our first award challenge!"

Their facings lighting up, they all cheered. Callie smirked- it was because of her they won! Imanol and Olivia high-fived. Amanda and Alexandra didn't look too proud... mainly because they were still fighting. Mika and Adrian both smiled at each other, neither hiding their feelings. Seth grinned at Callie... who surprisingly smiled back. Aaron gave himself a pat on the back. A fake one. A real one would be embarrassing! And Eadlyn and Adam hugged.

Awkwardly.

"Um... sorry," Eadlyn blushed. Adam just shrugged, blushing, and then slowly backed away.

 ***Confessional***

 **Eadlyn: She looks like she's going to explode, but she's also maintaining her composure. "That... was... EEEE- I mean, that was... cool."**

 ***static***

That night, both teams were settled in their cabins, Team Delta celebrating, and Team Alpha seeming pretty disappointed.

On Team Delta, they were talking lightly and gossiping, talking about what they hope for this season. Adam and Eadlyn were shyly keeping distance, Imanol was reading, and Olivia was thinking up tricks.

On Team Alpha, everyone was doing seperate things, such as Felix and Celia hanging out, Ian working on a model car, and Ryan changing from a DS to a vintage Ninteno GameBoy.

Then the confessional door clicked close, and it suprised th

 ***Confessional***

 ***The screen is black, and the voice was obviously auto tuned***

 **Unknown: "How have they not figured out yet, that I am not who I seem? Underneath my exterior, they don't know what hides. No one is suspecting me to be the malevolent little demon I truly am. Something in me wants them to know... but they'll figure out." A maniacal chuckle sounds from his/her mouth, and the static fills the screen.**

 ***static***

* * *

 **And that ends the 2nd part of episode one! Next episode will be out soon :) Still tryin to figure out some challenges and the elimination... challenge ideas would be so helpful as of now! I'll need 22+ of them, haha.**

 **QOTC: Who do you think is that mysterious voice in the end? Any predictions...?**

 **Update- I have a poll set up! In the wise words of RuPaul, the final desicion (i can't spell) is mine, but youre votes do say something! It'll definitely help me in my choosings and stuff :D**

 **And I'm working on a Wikia for it! Aha, it'll be somewhere... though I have no entries really written yet. That's why I asked for celeb look-a-likes, wink wink.**

 **Thanks for reading! xx- Anna**


	6. The Pazzoide Olympics

**Here with Challenge Two, Episode Three... I dunno what to say! :3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't even own a friggin' chocolate bar. So stop trying to get me to make myself claim Total Drama.**

* * *

Contestants-

Team Alpha: Clementine-Noelle, Celia, Ariana, Denise, Felix, Ian, Valentina, Ryan, Zachary, Harmonia, Andy

Team Delta- Eadlyn, Alexandra, Amanda, Adam, Seth, Olivia, Callie, Mika, Adrian, Imanol, Aaron

-line break-

"Previously on Total Drama Pazzoide...

Our 22 new contestants were delivered to Pazzoide, only to know the real reason for parachutes and getting along. They were put to the test with their patience as they were forced to go search for puzzle blocks! Clementine took over as unofficial leader for Team Alpha, seeming sure that her team would take the cake! Callie, the New York Girl, deemed herself as leader for Team Delta, with two votes from Adam and Eadlyn. Speaking of those two... looks like relationships are already blossoming! But when there's sweet, there's sour, and that was when Zach and Ari caused Team Alpha the loss, proving they may not be the better and dominating team after all.

"Now that we're three episodes in, questions are on everyone's minds! Are there sparks between Felix and Celia? Does Adam like Eadlyn as much she clearly likes him? Is Callie really a good leader, or was it a miracle that saved Team Delta? Find out on this episode of Total... Drama... Pazzoide!"

 **-Theme Song, for your viewing convinence-**

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine.**_

 _ **You guys are on my mind...**_

The camera makes its way around the beach, panning to locations all around the beach. It stops on Callie, who's taking photos of the beach and smiling. Out of nowhere, Seth runs out and pounces on her, causing her to punch him in the face. He falls back but gives a thumbs up.

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be,**_

 _ **and now I think the answer is plain to see.**_

The next shot zooms around to the beach, where Clementine has a bird on her finger. Suddenly they all flock and fly onto her. Alexandra cackles behind her, but blushes when Amanda walks by.

 _ **I wanna be... famous!**_

Harmonia is tanning on the beach while Andy is doing various exercises. All of a sudden, a squirrel runs over them. Mika is chasing after it, because it stole his Black Belt.

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun,**_

 _ **Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won.**_

Felix is working with Adrian to prank Chris, but as Celia walks by, he makes an attempt to look cool, and it breaks. Celia blushes and helps them fix it.

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way,**_

 _ **I'll get there one day...**_

Ian is building a make-shift car as Denise watches. When he goes to grab a wrench, it rolls away and Denise runs to chase it. It ends up hitting Aaron, and they both crack up.

 _ **Cause I wanna be... famous!**_

Valentina and Ariana are taking a walk through the forest. A rogue dog runs through, tripping Ariana as Val picks it up.

 _ **Na na na na na na... na na na na na, na na na na na na!**_

Eadlyn is teaching Adam how to ropeswing. They both hop on, but Adam gets scared and slides off of his rope. Eadlyn keeps swinging and falls into the water.

 _ **I wanna be!**_

 _ **I wanna be!**_

 _ **I wanna be famous!**_

Zach is drawing, as all of his imaginary friends are animated beside of him. His face lights up.

 _ **I wanna be!**_

 _ **I wanna be!**_

 _ **I wanna be famous!**_

Olivia performs her skateboard tricks for the contestants, as Imanol is taking note of what she does. They cheer, well, until she falls off and faceplants into the ground.

 _ ***Whistling in tune***_

Everyone gathers around the campfire, whistling. Chris then blows it out, and the title flashes on the screen.

(Back to our program...)

Chris was grasping a mug, sipping on his bitter sweet coffee with his legs propped up on a table with levers and buttons of all kinds. Steam rose from it as he took a deep breath, and announced, "Ah Pazzoide, what a beautiful island. There's the beautiful flora, the fauna, and the merry weather! Haha, and 22 contestants all resting peacefully in their cabins. Time for them to get up!"

He gently sets the mug down, and mischievoiusly pulls out his bull horn. "OH, CAMPERS! CHALLENGE TIME!"

They all groan, desperate for more sleep.

Olivia is first to officially wake up, pulling the covers over her head and blocking the light from her blue eyes.

Mika's eyes shot open, and he blinked a few times.

Celia jumped up, banging her head and the ceiling and freaking the hell out. She forgot she wasn't at home.

Adrian yawned, and rubbed the sleep from his dark brown eyes. "Wait... where am I again?" he asked.

Valentina stumbled up, her French braided crown fuzzy.

Aaron rubbed his head. "Erm... what time is it? Seven AM?"

Clementine opened one eye, cut the camera off, and tried to fall back alseep.

Imanol groaned. "I wish he would be a better host this season!"

 ***Confessional***

 **Chris: "Ha, that's hilarious. I'm gonna be the same ol' me. The sadistic one, basking in the embarassment and humiliation of these contestants."**

 ***static***

Felix topples off of his bed, only to land on top of Ryan. "Oh, sorry dude!"

Eadlyn yawns, stretching and rubbing her eyes to wake herself up.

Harmonia shouts, "Gosh darn it, Chris!"

Denise's eyes immediately open, and she grins at the thought of today's challenge.

Adam covers his ears, to drain out the noise of having to wake up. "G-great. Another o-o-one of these wake up-p calls."

Amanda and Alexandra shoot each other twin glances, not really mad at each other, but at Chris.

 ***Confessional***

 **Alexandra: "Juvie is** _ **so much**_ **better than this!"**

 ***static***

Ian runs his fingers through his hair, feeling weary and sleep-deprived. And, don't forget frustrated.

Callie looks the most annoyed of everyone. Lifting her face mask, she screams extremely loud, half from suprise and half from anger.

Ryan steps out of bed, sporting Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle pants, until Felix falls on top of him. "Ow, Felix! Watch it!"

Ariana shrieks, her brown eyes wide with shock. Clementine blinks angrily. "Oh, heh heh, sorry."

Seth groaned, turning to his phone. "My Nickelback alarm didn't even go off!" You could hear Aaron's, "Nickelback sucks!" reply.

Zach woke up peacefully, not speaking to his 'friends' suprisingly.

Andy's eyebrow twitched, like his father's when he had to perform all of those drills for him.

"Up up up, guys! No hesitation for the _biiiiiig day_ we have!"

"Did Chris hire a 13 year old girl to give all those announcements? Why the hell would he drag out the syllable in big?!" Clementine mumbled, crawling out of bed to get dressed.

"I can still hear youuuuuu!"

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

 _Time traveling to the Mess Hall..._

"So, everyone's eaten breakfast, I assume?" he beamed. "Great, because today's challenge will take some eating to get through. The two teams will go head to head in a... Camp Olympics!"

"Olympics! Awesome!" Denise cheered. She did a small dance, which caused them all to look at her.

"Denise. You're scaring the children," Felix joked. Denise felt unsettled, but giggled along with the rest of the contestants.

"Anywho, there are three rounds you'll have to go through- a 300 yard dash, a combat duel, and an intense tight rope walk."

"Oh no!" Amanda said sarcastically. "A tight rope! We're all going to die..."

"Watch it," glared Chris, with his beady dark eyes. "This is an elimination challenge, so the losing team will be sending someone home! Best two out of three! Now... on with it! To the first round, the dash!"

 _At the track..._

"For the 300 yard dash, both teams have to elect a runner," he instructs.

 _Team Alpha_

"Who should do the running for us?" Ian asks. "I'm out."

"I elect princess over here," smirked Harmonia, pointing to Clementine. Celia laughed innocently.

"Who you callin' a princess?!" she fumed.

Felix lost it, as did Andy.

"You're pretty light on your feet," Ryan said.

She shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

 _Team Delta_

"I think the choice is obvious here," Imanol said, with strategy in his head. "I say Alexandra runs for us."

"Why Alexandra?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, why me?"

"You r-run from th-the cops, right?" Adam queried.

"Sssh, we don't need any insight from you," Aaron hushed. Both Eadlyn and Adam looked infuriated.

"I do run from the cops..." Alexandra muttered. "I'm in!"

All of Team Delta put their hands in, and shouted, "Gooooo Delta!"

 _Both teams_

"Alexandra, Clementine, on your marks..."

Alexandra stared over at Clementine with a smirk.

"Get set..."

"You're going down!" Clementine whispered.

"Go!"

With the call, they both burst into a sprint, Clementine clearly taking the lead.

"Come on Clementine! You can do it!" cheered Ariana and Valentina in unison.

"Alexandra! Come on! We have to win these!" encouraged Mika and Imanol. Both teams were clearly wanting victory.

Seth was hopping up and down because he was so nervous- and a bit scared they'd lose to Clementine.

Clementine wasn't particularly going for a motive, except to win, of course. But Alexandra continued telling herself, ' _Someone has to put Amanda in her place.'_ And adding in all of her team's cheers, her legs carried her faster and faster, until she reached the finish line first.

All of Team Delta was briefly floating on Cloud Nine, exhilarated.

Clementine fell to her knees, panting and dizzy.

"You should practice more," smirked the girl who defeated her. "You still probably wouldn't win, but then you could try."

She balled up her fists, angrily, from what Alexandra told her. "Maybe you should! You only got lucky, Al."

"If luck is being experienced... then I guess I did." With that, Alexandra folded her arms and joined her team for a moment of celebration before the tightrope walk.

 _Over Lake Concorso- The Tightrope Walk_

"For the second round, we'll be choosing the walkers on both teams," announced Chris. Vasilisa, eying all 22 contestants, brought him two bowls, one was painted red for Alpha, and the other green for Delta. He reached his hand in the Alpha bowl and read, "Ryan!"

Barely glancing up from his GameBoy colour, he walked over to where the first rope was.

"And... Amanda!"

"That was rigged!" Amanda shrieked. "I clearly said it was stupid and you rigged it!"

 ***Confessional***

 **Vasilisa: "So maybe I did rig it... it's what I'm to do. I'm to eradicate the evil competitors. With all hopes she'll fall from the ropes and not resurface!" she cackles. "That would be amazing!"**

 ***static***

With Valentina holding Ryan's DS for him, both of the contestants were standing on the podiums.

"Here's the rules. If you can not balance any longer, nor can you remain on your rope and you fall, your team loses! If Alpha doesn't win this round, the contest stops, because it would already be 2 out of 3. And so in 3...2...1... tight rope!"

Ryan started off by walking fast and holding his arms out to maintain balance.

 ***Confessional***

 **Ryan: "I've played a sufficient amount of Wii Fit to be able to tightrope walk over two tall skyscrapers... that's why I'm so confident in this challenge!"**

 ***static***

Amanda, meanwhile, was really having trouble, but wouldn't allow herself to fall for the sake of her sister. But her arms had been held out so long... that they were cramping up.

That's when Vasilisa came in, for _assisstance._ She picked up a stick and tossed it at Amanda's knees, causing her to wobble around in shock.

 _ **SPLASH!**_

Amanda toppled in, resulting in echoing cheers from Team Alpha. They whooped and cheered knowing that they may not lose after all! Especially Andy, who felt so proud of his team.

 ***Confessional***

 **Andy: "I knew we could do it!" He pumps his fist. "We're showing those Deltas who's boss! Ha, Delta? More like Omega!"**

 ***static***

 _The Third, and Final Challenge- The Combat Brawl_

 _Team Alpha_

"Last challenge..." Zach says. Suddenly his face turns red and he balls up his fists. "Grunkfuss, leave me alone so I can give a pep talk! Ugh!"

Ariana pats his back, smiling. "Hey, I'm sure he won't bother you too bad, aye?"

 ***Confessional***

 **Zach: All he's doing is chuckling like a goof, and blushing. "Heh heh, she touched me."**

 ***static***

"Zach, let me do this," says Ian. Denise gives him a thumbs-up, smiling for encouragement. "For a good pep talk... I guess what I'm saying is... We are not losing another challenge, alright? We have all worked too hard, with the cheering, and Ryan and Clementine competing for us, and Vasilisa helping us out a bit."

"Isn't th-that cheating?" Celia asked.

"Maybe. But who cares?" Harmonia adds. "What's important is that-"

"We win!" Andy breaks in. When he notices the glares, he says, "Sorry. Just trying to be helpful."

"It's not working," snarls Clementine. "Look, I never thought I would say this, but I'm with Ian. We've worked too hard."

"Extremely hard!" Valentina agrees. "Let's go out there and show them what it means to be the Alphas!"

Felix grins. "On three! One... two... three!"

Everyone ends up cheering something different. Felix shrugs, and says, "Good enough."

 _Team Delta_

"That intern cheated us out of the win!" Aaron groaned. "What is that jerk's name?"

"I think Vasilisa," Olivia ponders. Imanol nods in approval.

"I wonder if Chris noticed..." Seth queried.

Callie narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms as a sign of being annoyed. "He's Chris McLean guys. What do you expect? Even if several interns caught her in the act, he wouldn't be concerned."

"We're not letting this get to us, right?" Mika asked. "It was a mere loss, I know that whoever goes in for us is going to come out on top."

"How do we know that we won't be sabotaged again?" Alexandra asked.

"Stop worrying about the same thing!" Mika said. "It's not going to bring us down. That's a covenant we're not breaking."

Adrian grinned. "Mika's right! It's not gonna make us lose!"

Eadlyn immediately stood up. "I'll bet that Chris won't let us choose, and Team Alpha has proven a sufficient amount of weak links... and we're strong. We have strong bonds."

"W-which means..." Adam's face lit up. "We'll win. W-we can really win-n!"

Amanda, who had been silent out of wrath the entire time, decided to speak up. "I don't really think we'll get to. Vasilisa seems like a bounty hunter. We have to avoid sending anyone evil out, no matter what."

"Eadlyn n-noted that we're probably n-not g-going to get to ch-choose," reminds Adam.

"Wait..." Imanol smiled. "I know just what to do."

 _The 3° Challenge_

After both teams had provided their team mates with a pep talk, Chris gathered them by a boxing ring.

"Who's ready for a little combattere?" he smirked. "For the third and final round, both teams will have a representative chosen for them by random selection. After that, you'll recieve a stick to whack the opponent with!"

"Is there protection?" Ariana protested. "I refuse to go in like that!"

Chris shook his head. "Nope. Not enough in the budget."

"Heh, imagine that!" Clementine smiled. Most of the others laughed along with her.

"As I was telling you, you'll have the stick, and once you're knocked from your podium, the other team will win! As for the other team... be ready to say _arrivederci_ to one of your _compagni._ Capiche?"

They exchanged nervous glances between each other.

"Alright. Looks good enough. Vasilisa, bring em in!"

Smirking smugly, the intern walked in with the bowls again, holding only nine slips in each bowl. Amanda snarled her teeth.

 ***Confessional***

 **Amanda: "I hate her. I hate her! I HATE HER! She made us lose- she made me lose! I was humiliated in front of my sister! Emma, I am terribly sorry, but I shall not allow Vasilisa to prevent me from getting that money for you!"**

 ***static***

Chris reached his hand, shuffling around the remaining Alpha names. "First up we have... Ariana!"

She gasped, not prepared for what would be thrown at her. She watched Team Delta as they high-fived each other.

"And for Team Delta... Eadlyn!"

Eadlyn gave herself a mental thumbs-up. This could show Adam she'd be a worthy girlfriend...

Oops.

She turned red, even if it was only a thought.

 ***Confessional***

 **Ariana: "That was just my luck..." She lets out a big sigh.**

 ***static***

 **Eadlyn: "It's time we show those Alphas who's the boss! A-and Adam... of course, heh heh. But mainly I'm working for all of Team Delta! So we're gonna win this one."**

 ***static***

After grabbing their sticks, they stood broad on the podium, preparing for battle.

"On the count of three, girls, and it's all decided! And so three..."

Ariana bared her paddle, grimacing.

"Two!"

Eadlyn smiled arrogantly and smiled at her team.

"One!"

They locked eyes, Alpha to Delta. Clutching the stick tight in her hands, Eadlyn ran to Ariana without giving the Italian girl one moment to think. For a shield, Ariana held the stick in front of her face, but Eadlyn continued to throw it at her. The Alpha girl was almost sliding off.

"Come on, Ari! For the team!" Zach cheered.

"Go Eadlyn!" Most of her team chorused.

Ariana, wanting to be the underdog and show good skills, bounced back immediately, almost throwing her out of balance. "Non c'è modo si vince!" she snarled.

Eadlyn, unaware of the English translation, replied, "I don't know what you said, but bring it on, Ariana!"

 ***Confessional***

 **Adrian: "This fight is so confusing! But I hope Ariana will win!" The camera man tells him something, and he asks, "Wait, Eadlyn is on my team? I've been booing her the entire time!"**

 ***static***

"This ends now!" Ariana announced. With that, she swung the stick.

 _ **SPLASH!**_

Everyone gasped. She toppled into the water.

Eadlyn had intelligently decided to duck under the swing, causing Ariana to loose her balance and fall in instead.

Seth cheered extremely loud, handing out high-fives to everyone, even Vasilisa on accident.

Meanwhile, Clementine faceplamed. "Not again!"

Chris brought the cheering to a halt. " _Complimenti_ to Team Delta. As for Team Alpha... see you at the bonfire ceremony tonight."

 _Team Alpha Cabin_

"Ariana was so dull-headed and not thinking that she cost us the challenge!" Clementine shrieked.

"Hey, it wasn't her fault," said Felix.

"Ah, you're right... it was yours!"

He scowled. "How was it mine?"

"That sucky salute. It jinxed us because none of us said the same thing-"

"There's no logic in that, Clem," Ian said.

"It c-couldn't have b-been his fault. He d-didn't participate," murmured Celia.

Clementine held her head. "You know, whoever keeps proving me wrong is going to get voted for!"

Ian and Celia exchanged a shy glance.

"We're making too grand of a deal out of this..." Val sighed. "I know who should get the vote."

 _At the bonfire ceremony..._

"Ah, Team Alpha. The name is so broad! But oh... how you fell..."

"Tell me about it," Harmonia grumbled.

"The following names are safe and live to see another challenge on Pazzoide..."

 ***Confessional***

 **Celia: "I'm so s-sorry..."**

 ***static***

 **Andy: "We were pretty good friends, buddy, but what Clem says has to go!"**

 ***static***

 **Ariana: "I'm so sorry! But I don't know who to vote for!"**

 ***static***

"Clementine...

Valentina...

Ryan...

Felix...

Celia...

Denise...

Ian...

Harmonia...

and Andy."

They all smiled as they caught their marshmallows. Zach and Ariana both frowned.

"One of you got nine votes... and the other recieved two. Zach..."

He drew back as the marshmallow bounced off of his arm. Ariana sighed.

"Ariana Carboni, it's arrivederci for you. Sorry."

"But not really though," added Clementine.

"I'll be back!" Ariana shouted, as she stepped onto the Boat of Losers. It drove off, but without Zach shouting, "I'll miss you, Ari!"

With that, she was gone in an instant.

"And so that ends this episode of Total Drama Pazzoide! But will Team Alpha be able to win the next challenge? Is Zach in love with Ariana? And what's up with that intern I hired? All to be answered next time on Total! Drama! Pazzoide!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

Clementine - Ariana

Valentina - Ariana

Ariana - Zach

Ryan - Ariana

Celia - Ariana

Andy- Ariana

Zach- Ariana

Felix- Zach

Denise- Ariana

Ian- Ariana

Harmonia- Ariana

 _Ariana- 9_

 _Zach- 2_

 **That chapter really sucked, I'm sorry.**

 **But I worked extra hard on it before I left for the beach! There will be NO updates next week because I'll be on vacation, so bear with me :3**

 **Thanks for reading! xx- Anna**


	7. A Phobia Festival

**Welcome back, Pazzoidites! (why did i come up with that, it sucks)**

 **I'm back with the newest chapter to this story, woo hoo! The beach was fun but there's work to be done!**

 **You reviewers rock xD Thank you so much for reviewing and keeping up with this mess of an SYOC as it progresses.**

 **Thank you to 5everAwesome for having this idea for the challenge- which means that it is not mine. And Vasilisa belongs to kaijudude1000, I forgot to mention that last chapter.**

 **And also, I am super sorry if your OC isn't getting enough screen time... I'm a super sucky writer, plus I'm new to SYOCs. I'm trying really hard to get it balanced sufficently, so never fear! This chapter should be a good way to do that, but who knows.**

 **Here we go... after a long, dumb rant...**

 **Disclaimer- Niente.**

* * *

 **Team Alpha:** Zach, Felix, Ryan, Andy, Ian, Clementine, Valentina, Celia, Harmonia, Denise

 **Team Delta:** Aaron, Imanol, Adam, Olivia, Eadlyn, Adrian, Mika, Callie, Seth, Alexandra, Amanda

* * *

"Previously on Total Drama Pazzoide...

Our teams faced off in a traditional, and physically exhausting Olympics, putting all skills to the test. There were three challenges to be won- a running race, a tight rope walk, and a brutal combat duel! We also met my special intern Vasilisa, who apparently sabotaged Team Delta's tight rope challenge. In the end, it really came down to Eadlyn and Ariana to see who could take the cake, and the gold. With her apparent lack of common sense, Ariana swung! And she missed, giving Team Alpha a fun losing streak and Ari a ticket to the Boat of Losers.

"What will happen in this episode? Will Adam take a hint? Will Callie stop being so uptight? And who is the mysterious voice...? All those could possibly be answered if you stay tuned for this episode of Total! Drama! Pazzoide!"

 _ **(Theme Song: Go to The Pazzoide Olympics for details.)**_

It was a nice day on the island of Pazzoide, and about 8 in the morning. Each camper was doing their own thing, and having a good time before the next round of torture- er, the next _challenge._

Zach was on his bunk, focusing on a new sketch of his. It was clear that Horton and Flumpty were guiding him through, and also being encouraging. He had felt a bit blue ever since Ariana was eliminated from the competition, and was working on a small drawing for her when he would see her next.

Adam and Eadlyn were sitting on the dock together, both talking about a variety of things. Adam mentioned some of his favorite video games he had played, and Eadlyn talked about a few of her hobbies- singing, dancing, and flirting (but she sheepishly added she didn't do it too often- which was a teeny tiny lie). The two of them clearly enjoyed each other's company, and everyone gave it the nickname: 'Their Cute Wittle Thing.'

Celia was spending her morning reading, but she wasn't concentrating on her novel. She had been dwelling on the single thought of a camper who gave her stomach the butterflies- Felix. She realized how big of a crush she had on him, and wondered... does he feel the same? Or does he consider them 'just friends?'

Another group of Alphas had been hanging out in the mess hall- Valentina, Denise, and Ian. Denise was going on and on about this new mystery novella series she had began reading last night, and told them she was already on the third book. A strong sense of friendship had begun between them in the past week, and they all knew that each one of them were strong individual competitors. Ian was a hard worker, Val was extremely clever, and Denise's beauty and new found acting skills could probably help their team out in a plethora of ways.

Alexandra was sitting on the beach and carving something with a pocket knife she had brought. She was also thinking- about how much she hated two people in particular, Amanda and Vasilisa. That gossipy blonde chick was wearing her last nerve. And Vasilisa was giving off bad vibes. For a split moment, Alexandra felt convinced that Vasilisa was trying to get someone purposely killed. The newer knife she had appeared to be carving was stabbed into the picnic table in an instant.

Seth was listening to music on his iPod, a broad mix of Nickelback and A Day to Remember shuffling through his playlist. He was jamming out to 'Out of Time' by the latter, and singing along. _"You ruined my favorite records!"_ he chimed loudly. None of the campers really looked over at him, fortunately for him. The volume suddenly faded, and he glanced up angrily. Someone yanked out his earbud. It was none other than Queen Bee Callie.

"Who's my favorite emo?"

He growled. "What do you want?"

"An alliance. No biggie... right?"

"I need a further explanation..."

Aaron was also in the mess hall, trying to tune his acoustic guitar with Imanol writing in his sketchbook beside of him. The first boy was telling the latter about how his mother had actually sent this to him last night, and that he was trying to learn a bit now. Imanol was tuned out, though, and focusing more on his daily plans. Up at exactly 7:30 AM, be in the Mess Hall around 8, and have down time in between the challenge and 'breakfast.'

Clementine-Noelle was scribbling around a piece of paper, scrawling out a fashion sketch out of pure boredom. She wasn't really an artist, but when she was unentertained, she felt as if there was no other choice. She wasn't even really drawing, more of attempting to listen into the other contestants' conversations. It was a good skill you should have if you're needing to manipulate someone.

Adrian and Mika were laying on the beach, the breeze vigourously picking up and the sand itching at their bodies. They were still continously flirting lightly and still oblivious to the clear fact they like each other.

"Nice weather..." Mika said calmly.

Adrian nodded. "Yeah. It's so nice I can't see past the sun."

Instead of commenting on the fact he couldn't tell what his friend meant, Mika laughed nervously. "I think that means it's bright..." he told himself, clueless.

Felix had just finished up a 'friendly' conversation with Clementine-Noelle, and he was heading back to the cabin after he forgot his watch. And his blueberry muffin. As he checked the bedside table, he gasped. "WHO STOLE MY MUFFIN?!" Felix decided to begin a small investigation to see if he could find the breakfast delicacy thief. That's when the purple- colored crumbs appeared at the foot of Ryan and Ian's bunk bed.

"Ryan..." he snarled. He followed the lengthy path to the bathroom. "RYAN... I DON'T KNOW YOUR LAST NAME! Return that muffin ASAP!"

"Uh... frankly, it's pretty late now. I just finished it off..."

Felix growled. "I clearly wrote a note that said, 'Felix's Muffin- Do not Eat!' Can you read?"

"The note would've emotionally and mentally prevented me from eating it. But it physically didn't prevent me from anything, Felix."

The blonde boy merely stormed off, holding a grudge against the gamer for devouring his savory, wonderful muffin... his mouth was watering thinking of his loss.

Amanda sat awkwardly with Olivia, poking at the supposed eggs made by Chef Hatchet. Olivia had been awake since 6 AM to work on new skateboarding tricks, whereas Amanda had just woken up. The fact that the actress didn't really know the skater made it weird between the two of them... and there was only thick silence between the girls. As Amanda picked up a piece of the 'eggs,' a Russian girl was walking through the Mess Hall. Both girls scowled severely at the sight of the villianous intern, Vasilisa.

Harmonia was in the girls' side of the Team Alpha cabin, tidying up her dress to make it appear neater. Being wealthy, Harmonia was always taught to look neat and never like a mess. Her glossy hair fell in a beautiful sheet beneath her shoulders, and she tied it into their regular pigtails. She was going to conquer, and look great while doing it.

Finally, Andy was jogging around the island in order to keep himself in shape. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he panted, inching towards the blue ocean. It was cold... that was for sure... and felt absolutely amazing.

"Campers! Meet me at the bonfire for the next challlllllenge!"

 _At the bonfire..._

"Your next challenge to compete in is a phobia factor!" Chris announced, adding emphasis by throwing his hands in the air. "We're recreating season one's fear facing challenge."

"What's the twist in this one?" Aaron rolled his eyes.

"The twist is... there is none! All you have to do is face the fear you wrote on your application."

Harmonia gulped. No one knew her deepest fear, and she begged to keep it that way.

"The interns will lead you each to an assigned room. If you successfully defeat your phobia, you'll hear a little chime go off. And if not, there will be none. The team with the most faced fears wins!"

 _Ryan - Team Alpha_

"It says on here that your fear is... snakes," the intern read to him.

The gamer nodded nervously, his stomach twisting into knots. "Th-that's right." He looked around the room, seeing the false plants and ferns surrounding him.

"Alright. Come on out, Bitsy!"

"B-Bitsy?" Ryan stammered. "Is the name b-because he's small?"

The intern shook her head. "Nope. It's because he loves to bite!"

Ryan quickly gulped. Ever since he played an arcade game where you had to hunt down the feral animals... the snake was who got him. It was too intense for a 7 year old, and he flipped out when the blood dripped down the screen.

"If you'll pet the snake, that's a point for your team. And if not, you know what happens." The intern left him alone in the room.

"Please don't hurt me, little snakies..." Leaves rattled as it looked like a creature was slithering through the bushes. Eyes appeared from each bush. After an estimate of five minutes, Ryan ran out of there faster than Temple Run.

The bell did not go off for Team Alpha.

 _Amanda- Team Delta_

Amanda walked down the long hallway, wondering what would be waiting for her in that room. News of Emma's death? The worsening of her cancer? Or even worse... mosquitoes... the flying demons from Hell.

The door was opened for her as she walked in. A big mesh cage sat on the table in front of her.

"You listed two fears, but only one we can really use. Your phobia of mosquitoes. We're going to release all of these bugs, and you have to spend ten minutes in here before you can get out."

Amanda gulped, but nodded. "O-okay. I can do it."

The intern unzipped the mesh, and a million bugs flew around the room. The intern ran out and Amanda was left alone.

"Okay, Amanda. You can do this..." She stared at all of the bugs flying around. "You can do th-this..."

One landed on her arm, and she screamed. "I can't do this!" Amanda fleed the room, mosquitoes clinging to her clothes.

A bell did not go off for Team Delta.

 _Felix - Team Alpha_

"So, you're afraid of... dolphins?" Vasilisa asked, dumbfounded.

"Don't. Even. Say it," he mumbled.

"Whatever, you just have to pet Lei **(1)** here, okay?" The enchanting marine animal did flips around the water, and Felix screamed.

"I DON'T WANT TO PET THIS MONSTER!" he screamed.

"You have to try, or else you can't leave."

Felix's hand trembled as he reached out to touch the dolphin. Her eyes sparkled, and she looked pretty adorable for such a devil. "Awww..." With that, Felix easily gave the dolphin a pet on the head. "Oh my goodness, I actually did it?!" He pumped his fist.

The bell went off.

 _Seth - Team Delta_

As he made his way into the room, Seth couldn't stop thinking of his biggest fear- crabs. Once he was pinched in a very... sensitive place.

"I'm not ready," he told the intern. "I can't do this!"

The intern merely ignored him, opening the door to reveal a room full of crabs.

"No!" Seth plead. "I'm begging you- I don't want to be clamped up again! I'll face my fear of... cake!"

She continued to remain silent. "Step inside. You have to spend five minutes in there. If you survive, you earn the first point for Team Delta."

The door clicked, signalling that it was locked. Seth facepalmed as he tried his hardest to tug it open. He whipped around, only to see a large, red crab on his heels. He immediately let out a scream as it pinched his tendons.

The bell did not go off.

 _Valentina - Team Alpha_

Volcanoes...

Volcanoes...

Not volcanoes.

For as long as Val could remember, volcanoes had given her quite a fright. The thought of an eruption made her worry... and the thought of ashfall burying a city... she shuddered.

"So what do I have to do?" she asked, wanting to get this over with. The intern, who's name tag said Anna and was a boy (might the authoress add), ushered her over to an eroding lavender table that looked like a science project.

"The volcano is built," he said. "You just have to add the baking soda and the vinegar to cause the eruption. Can you handle that?"

Val gulped as the intern passed her about a liter of vinegar and nearly a kilogram of baking soda, and her hands visibly trembled as she held onto them. "I-I can try."

"Good luck." The intern dashed out of the room and up to a sound booth. The squeal of an adjusting microphone filled the room and her ears. "Okay, for the point. Do you want to do this, Valentina?"

She thought it over, glancing at the papier mache volcano, glancing at the ingredients in her hands, and glancing up at Dylan. "Yes. I'll do it. For Team Alpha."

"That means I'll be guiding you through the experiment. First, pour in the baking soda, and then the vinegar. Simple as that."

Listening to what he told her, she dumped both of them in quickly. It sizzled and fizzed for what seemed like forever... until it finally exlpoded.

Valentina may have been stuck in the middle of that eruption, but...

The bell went off.

 _Imanol - Team Delta_

The goody-two-shoes gulped as he began thinking of eight legged devils... a chill went up his spine as he thought of the embarassment from the previous time seeing one.

"For your phobia of spiders, Imanol, you have to spend five minutes in here with this tarantula."

"T-tarantula?! Is... it in a cage?"

"Not in the budget, I'm afraid," the intern said. Imanol felt anger and fear all at the same thing. Paranoia set in and it was like an arachnid was crawling up his spine.

"Well, is it poisonous?"

"Slightly. Try not to get bitten, big guy." The intern punched Imanol's arm, harder than he apparently attended. He growled, as the door was swung open.

The furry, black spider was roaming freely around the room, arching its legs and sending a large _hisssss_ towards Imanol.

He couldn't do this. He really, really couldn't. He hurdled down the hallway, screaming his head off.

The bell did not go off.

 _Olivia - Team Delta_

The room Olivia was ushered into was pitch black. But it felt like someone else was in here. Oh ,and She knew just who...

The intern handed her a flashlight, and the door clicked shut. The skater cursed under her breath angrily.

"Who's the birthday girl?!" came a loud shout. A honk followed after.

It was a _freaking clown._ A synonym for clown was practically big squishy vampire man.

At least that's what this clown looked like. A big squishy vampire man.

As a surge of fear rushed over her, she held the flashlight right into his beady brown eyes.

"EAT FLASHLIGHT, DIRTY CLOWN!" Olivia screamed, both blinding and nearly gagging the clown.

The bell went off.

 _Zach - Team Alpha_

The intern directed the artist towards his room. It was separate from everyone elses, in a roomy metal loft plenty far from their large building. He was feeling slightly confident, especially after speaking with Horton and Flumpty for a moment before the door was opened.

When he saw it, it was absolutely... tech-y. The walls were sheets to have images projected onto, and the ceiling was simply a dozen projectors in a square and were those... sprinklers? The floor was grass, there were little daisies hidden in them, and it looked like he was much more fortunate than the others. What'd he do to deserve a trip into paradise?

Once the surround sound speakers were at full blast, flashes of light were everywhere.

This was a thunderstorm, not a nice paradise! Why did he not think this through?

Then the rain started up, pelting him harder with each shriek he emitted. It gosh darn hurt, like a needle was entering his skin each time the drop fell.

The thunder boomed across the room. The pouring rain began to ache even more, and though he didn't want to give up, Zach screamed, "Stop! I-I can't!"

The rain immediately stopped. As did every other part of the thunderstorm.

"Relieving. We were about to release a tornado on you."

The bell did not go off.

 _Clementine-Noelle - Team Alpha_

Clementine walked into the room, glistening with light from a pool that was there. She was in her bathing suit, a purple and black striped bikini, and armed with a towel and lime green goggles.

"I get that there's no money around here, but can they at least afford goggles that won't make me look like a freaking idiot?" she scowled. Clementine set the towel on the chair facing the meter-deep end. She looked down into the water, an endless, midnight blue pit. She shuddered, but took a deep breath.

"There's no lifeguard," she announced, trying to sound convincing, towards the cameras. "I could die, you know."

There was no response, clarifying that she had no option but to get in and try and conquer her dang fear. "Thanks, mom! Dad! I'm going to drown because of you!"

Still, no one answered her prayers. So she stuck one foot in.

And the other.

Then both of her legs, her torso, until the water was around her shoulders. Clementine was still latched onto the side, goggles around her blonde hair and a frown on her face.

She launched herself from the edge, and was now paddling weakly in the center of the 'deep end.' When she stuck her face in the water, and the bottom wasn't even visible, she realized that this _wasn't_ happening.

The bell didn't go off.

 ***Confessional***

 **Clementine: "I'm a fool! I could've done that!" she cried.**

 ***static***

 _Alexandra - Team Delta_

This was so boring... Alexandra was merely sitting there, watching on the screen as the other contestants were humiliating theirselves. It wasn't hilarious... she needed something more!

How about a prank? On none other than Chris! How priceless that'd be!

And so she dashed into the cabins, dug through her bag, and found that firework she's been waiting to use ever since 4th Grade. Ah, the silky red wrapper... and the untouched fuse.

Alexandra tucked the lighter into her pocket and ran into the operating room, which read that this was Mika's room. She watched him as he was doing... whatever he was doing... and set the firework in the trashcan below the board of buttons and levers and that fancy stuff. The fuse was lit, slowly burning down, and she raced out of there, down the halls and outside.

 _BOOM!_ She watched 1/20 of the building burst into smoke, and fireworks erupting out of it. She was doubled over in cackles, but a firm grip held her hand, and the cold touch of metal was burning on her wrist.

"Hey! Who's-" When she whipped around, she noticed the policeman behind her. "O-Officer Cecetti? I-I thought you were at juvie! Why are you not at work?"

"Because I work for the national government now, which means I'm the officer at a legitimate prison."

She gritted her teeth, but then the anxiety rushed through her. "Wait- I'm going to actual prison?"

He nodded. Therefore Alexandra felt terrified. He dragged her down an unfamiliar hallway, and stuck her right in a jail cell.

Hours passed, and the rebellious teen felt like a bird in a cage.

"Hey Alexandra?"

"Yes, Mike?"

"It's Officer."

"Whatever."

"What?" she snarled.

"Have you ever wondered, 'I wonder if this person is being honest?'"

"No, I haven't- wait!" Alexandra shot up, eyes wide in shock. "This is a prank, isn't it? D-did you know that I would be trying to set that firework off?!"

"I knew it better than I knew the fact that an apple is a grain."

Alexandra began picking the lock. "You're absolutely hilarious. Anyways, I better get back to that boring room. I think that I should be back there by the time that I have to-"

The bell went off.

"Wait, that was my fear? What the f-"

 _Eadlyn - Team Delta_

"So, a room full of bugs, eh?" Eadlyn asked, trying to appear confident.

The intern nodded. "Yep, a room full of bugs."

"What kind, may I ask?"

"All kinds." He made a rainbow-like shape with his hand. "Mainly insects, considering we had to use the spiders and mosquitoes for Imanol and Amanda."

Eadlyn nodded timidly as the door opened up.

Nothing had ever looked more terrifyingly interesting in her life. The insects were all swarming around, and there was a variety, from ants to bumblebees to... crane flies?!

"Considering how much danger is in this room... we're only making you stay three minutes. Sit in here for that long and you're team gets both a point and the lead."

"The lead?!" she boggled. "I'm in!"

Eadlyn took a seat on the bench. The timer began. A few bugs crawled up her legs and arms and one snaked into her shirt... but she managed to stay in there for the three minutes.

The bell went of for Team Delta.

 _Andy - Team Alpha_

The door squealed open for spooky effect, and Andy stepped into the poorly lit room. The lights were flickering but also casting a green glow among the furniture. It looked like a real life horror movie. There were porcelain dolls lining the walls and Andy trembled.

One individual doll sat in the middle of the room, with a sly expression on her glass face. She was like a Marionette, but worse.

He took a step forward to it, and reached out to pick it up, but decided against it, for it seemed too risky.

"Hello, _Andy_ ," said an unfamiliar voice. It was raspy and high-pitched.

"Hello?" he responded.

"Come and play wth me."

"Come and play with _us._ "

He swore that the doll in front of him blinked, and he hurdled outside of the room. There was the sound of shattering glass.

The bell did not go off.

 _Callie - Team Delta_

The room Callie was led into could hardly even be called a room. In fact, it was more of two-thirds of a closet.

"You only have to spend half an hour in that room, alright?" The intern locked the door and started a timer.

"Alright!" she replied. "You can do this, Cal. You can do this..."

But Callie wasn't so sure. It was really dark in there...

And tight...

And she couldn't breathe! She couldn't breath!

"OKAY! JUST LET ME OUT!" she shouted, banging on the door.

The intern stopped the timer. "Congratulations! You got... sixteen seconds...?"

The bell did not go off.

 _Celia - Team Alpha_

The room Celia entered was broad and open, and was filled with windows. She felt herself trembling as she glanced out of them.

 ***Confessional***

 **Celia: "It makes me feel s-so embarrassed when I admit it... b-but I'm terrified of windows. As a child, I had to move into a new neighbourhood. But when I did... there was this sinister old woman across the st-street, who r-really liked me," she mumbled. "When I went to visit my friend next door, I brought a popsicle with me, but when I went, there was the woman, asking, 'May I h-have a bite of your i-ice cream?' I d-didn't say anything, but she stole it from me, and walked away..." she trailed off. "Finally, that night, when I was playing in my room alone... I felt uncomfortable, and so I glanced a-around. S-sure enough, there was the woman, watching me through my window as I played. I h-hate looking out o-of windows! I h-hate them!"**

 ***static***

Unsteadily, she sat in the antique purple chair, crossing her legs politely and her gaze dropping to her lap.

What was going to happen? What could happen?

She patiently waited, looking out of the windows from time to time. She decided to look out of one up close.

When Celia went up to one, something jumped up from out of the bushes, an untidy figure with mint green skin and torn up clothes.

"E-Ezekiel?" she merely asked, not taken by surprise the slightst bit.

The bell went off.

 _Adrian - Team Delta_

As he entered the dark room, Adrian couldn't help but to think of how Mika was doing with his fear. What was it? Was he okay?

In fact, he was actually more focused on Mika than himself.

"You know, I can't believe that two of you guys had the same fear! Weird..." the intern trailed off. "But here we are, Adrian!"

He was all alone in the room, which cleansed his mind (though he had an empty brain anyways).

"Same fear...?" he repeated, with a clown coming to his find. There was a honking from the corner. Again, clowns. "Oh, sh-"

The clown popped out, a new one, but with the same menacing grin. "Don't be afraid little boy!"

"Augh!" he shouted, jumping back.

"Hey hey hey! Don't be scared, I'm only-"

"SUCK ON THAT, DIRTY CLOWN!" Adrian pulled the nose off of the clown's cakey face and shoved it into his mouth.

The bell went off.

 _Mika - Team Delta_

Mika slowly stepped in the room, by himself, because the intern was up in a sound booth with the controls for his fear. Firecrackers. He could still see the memory of the ER as a child...

"Here we have this fireworks," announced the intern, "and there's you. You just have to stand there while they're set off.

"Isn't that dangerous?" he questioned.

The intern didn't respond, but instead Mika was greeted with a surprise explosion that left the intern screaming. Mika shrieked too, but with held more courage. More of the fireworks were triggered and he caught a glimpse through the window. Alexandra?!

Mika raced out of the room, screaming for dear life, but to his surprise...

The bell went off.

 _Ian - Team Alpha_

Ian's eyes were as large as plates when he stepped into the small room. He let out a shriek as he looked around. Needles on the walls, on the floors...

There was even a deep pit of needles where he was about to step.

"Ee!" he screamed audibly.

After a few moments of panic attacks, he realized that they weren't coming closer as he had first thought.

"I-I'm alive!" he celebrated. "This is nothing!"

The bell went off.

 _Aaron - Team Delta_

Rather than a room, Aaron was brought into a section of bright forest, full of pleasant songs of birds.

What was Chris tricking him into?

"So your paper says you're afraid of monkeys?" snorted the intern, who just so happened to be Vasilisa.

Aaron nodded. "So?"

"So, you're facing that fear right here, right now. We have four monkeys in this forest who are set out to find you and kill you."

"Kill me? That's a joke, right?"

She shook her head. "No, it isn't. These monkeys will literally come and murder you."

"Monkeys don't know how to kill! You're just overexaggerating!" shouted Aaron out of anger.

Vasilisa stepped back into the shadows with a sinister look on her face. God, he hated that intern.

The loud squeal erupted from the bushes, and it sounded like there was a _shing_ of a knife.

"You are ***beep*** ing kidding me. Monkeys don't have knives, this is so freaking stupid."

One was tossed, and landed right beside of his ear. His eyes widened, but he still wasn't believing it.

However, the bell did not go off.

 _Denise - Team Alpha_

"Woo, I'm so excited! Are you excited? I'm gonna face my fear! What am I doing? Will it be a monster? Or heights? Or will I do a combo? I can dress up as a monster and jump from a tall height!"

The intern tried to ignore Denise's constant blabbering. "It's going to be heights, alright?"

He led her to a high up diving board of-some-sort. It was creaky and looked on the brink of collapsing.

"Ooh! Yay! I'll go get my bathing suit!" She began to skip off, but the intern stopped her.

"No, you won't need it."

"But if I'm jumping into water-"

"You don't need it."

Denise stuck out her bottom lip.

"Just climb this, jump into the water, and you get a point."

The Sweetheart had a look of sincere determination upon her face as she climbed the rickety ladder. She had to use a lot of force to pull herself up, so much that it brought down the ladder and the diving board alike.

"Default point?" she asked hopefully. The intern shook his head.

The bell did not go off.

 _Adam - Team Delta_

Adam felt a shudder spread throughout his body at the thought of his phobia.

Slime.

 ***Confessional***

 **Adam: "Slime... it's just gross. Wh-what else is there to say?"**

 ***static***

Adam was wearing his swimming attire, which was purple swim trunks, and he slowly approached the mat he was told to stand on.

Where slime would pelt him. Personal freaking victory, right?

As soon as he stepped onto the mat, the bucket flipped over and slime was dumped on top of him. It was surprising, but not to the point where he flipped out.

"Really? That's all?!" he exclaimed.

The bell went off.

 _Harmonia - Team Alpha_

Chris gathered everyone in the Mess Hall so that they could watch Harmonia's fear be performed. After all, everyone would be very entertained.

Harmonia wasn't. "Why does everyone have to be here? Can't I have a private phobia challeng like everyone else?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you have the best fear of everyone."

"Does she have thanatophobia?" asked Ryan. "Because if she does, I am not watching her die."

Chris and Harmonia both shook their heads.

"What's her fear then?" Seth questioned.

"Don't. You. Dare. Tell them," snarled the Japanese girl. "I demand to be alone!" She stomped her foot on the ground, but it had no emotional effect over Chris.

"Harmonia is terrifed of unicorns."

This was met by laughs from everyone.

"Well it's not my only fear. I'm also afraid of losing."

"We're on a losing streak..." mumbled Ian sheepishly. "Isn't that enough?"

"Fortunately, no. We're all going to sit here and make Harmonia watch a full episode of Pretty Little Pony."

"Nooooo!" cried Aaron desperately. "Please, I am begging you not to make me watch that garbage!"

Chris grabbed the remote and a cute little theme song began to play.

Harmonia was going to yank her pigtails out. It was more of anger than far that was getting to her.

Finally, she broke. "AHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! TURN THIS CRAP OFF!"

Chris smirked. "Just what I was waiting to hear."

The bell did not go off.

 _Both Teams- At The Bonfire_

"Well, after tallying up the results, the winning team was, with six points opposed to four..." The host paused for maximum emphasis. "Team Delta!"

Team Delta were all cheering, while none of Team Alpha was breaking down. Everyone expected Clementine or Harmonia to threaten a recount, but they remained quiet.

Maybe it was just a habit now.

"There's an hour before the next voting ceremony. Talk it out, Alphas, and I'll see you here tonight."

 _Team Alpha's Cabin_

"We lost. Again," groaned self-elected leader Clementine.

"Obviously," added Ryan.

"Why do we keep losing? Can't we win for once?!"

Felix shrugged. "Well, obviously not..."

Clementine- Noelle sent him a firm glare. "What I'm saying is, tonight, we should vote out someone who (A) didn't face their fear, and (B) shows signs of being a threat."

"I-I'm safe!" Celia exclaimed from on her top bunk.

"Me too," Ian remarked, relieved.

"That would mean that Felix, Valentina, Celia, Ian, and I are safe."

"How are you safe?" Val protested. "You didn't complete yours!"

"Well, duh, I mean, I'm the leader."

"Well, duh, you were self proclaimed," chided Harmonia.

Clementine rolled her eyes. "I'm only saying that eliminating me would be a big mistake."

"Keeping you is a bigger one," Andy interrupted.

"I heard that whoever is eliminated this time around gets to be the Aftermath host. Wouldn't that be great!" Denise sang, rolling over onto her stomach.

This was met by a shrug.

"Well, whoever we eliminate has to someone useless."

"How i-insulting!" shrieked Zach. Nods of agreement flooded in. Clementine face palmed.

"We can eliminate Ryan, Zach, Andy, Denise, Harmonia, or me, I guess. Ryan isn't much of a threat, but he's also a strategist."

"Guilty as charged," smirked the Japanese boy.

"Zach belongs in an asylum, which is a big Red X."

Zach's mouth dropped open. "I'm not a mental patient. And my _ears work._ "

"Andy... he's pretty strong, but quite the jerk."

"That's not true!" he confronted. "I think I'm friendly."

"Well, you're an unintentional jerk..." Ian trailed off.

Andy didn't reply, there was no use.

"Denise... honestly I don't see anything to be worried about with her..."

Denise pumped her fist. "Thanks, Clem!"

"And Harmonia, she's just annoying."

"Excuse me? I will literally go and flip that table over there!" Harmonia folded her arms.

"No!" Felix answered. "That table has my precious Lego alarm clock! Break it, and _you will pay._ "

Harmonia rolled her eyes.

"And me... well, there's no reason to eliminate me."

"I could think of a few," Zach mumbled.

"I could th-think of a f-few million," Celia chimed.

Clementine groaned. "Whatever. But hear me out, this is my plan..."

 _At The Bonfire..._

Once the Team Delta peanut gallery had assembled and Team Alpha had filtered in, Chris began the ceremony.

"Team Alpha. I honestly didn't except to see you here again. What a surprise." His voice sounded serious, but he conveyed a sarcastic undertone. "Even I'm going to say it- Team Delta, will you just lose already?!"

"In your dreams!" retorted Alexandra.

"Anyways, I have nine marshmallows on this plate, and a ticket to the Dock Of Shame for one of you unlucky ducks."

"Quack!" chimed Denise.

"Cast your votes."

 ***Confessional***

 **Valentina: "As much as it hurts, Clementine made a good point about him."**

 ***static***

 **Ryan: He draws a big red 'X' on a poster Clementine's face.**

 ***static***

 **Denise: "I can't decide! If I vote for her, she'll kill me. If I don't vote for her, she'll still kill me because I wouldn't have voted for who she wanted!"**

 ***static***

"And the votes are in!" Chris exclaimed. "The following are safe, all with zero votes;

"Felix...

Valentina...

Denise...

Celia...

Ryan...

and Ian. You six recieved no votes."

They high-fived each other with their empty hand.

"With one vote, and still safe..."

The remaining campers exchanged glances.

"...Harmonia...

and Clementine- Noelle. Congrats."

The two enemies only shot glares at each other. Zach and Andy both looked nervous at this point.

"Zach, nice to see you in the bottom two again, buddy," chuckled Chris. "Anyways... the safe camper is...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

... Zach."

The artist caught his marshmallow, and gave one of his imaginary friends a high five. This left Andy appalled.

"Me? W-why me? Who voted for me?"

Only one person had the courage to raise their hand, and that was Clementine.

"Bye-bye, Andy," she waved smugly. He frowned, walking onto the dock.

"Well, I'll see you guys later."

Denise waved frantically. "BYE ANDY! CAN YOU HEAR ME FROM BACK HERE?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

And so with that, Andy stepped onto the boat, and it rolled out into the dusk.

"What a frightful episode! So many twists and turns, so many secrets, and so many questions. Can Team Alpha finally win? Is Alexandra going to end up in prison? And will Clementine and Harmonia kill each other before next week's episode? All these queries answered next time on Total... Drama... Pazzoide!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

Andy - Zach

Harmonia - Andy

Celia - Harmonia

Felix - Andy

Denise - Andy

Ryan - Clementine

Ian - Zach

Valentina - Andy

Clementine - Andy

Zach - Andy

 _Andy: 6_

 _Zach: 2_

 _Clementine: 1_

 _Harmonia- 1_

 **That's the most I have ever written, and I am trying to get a freaking book published. This was nearly 72 hours of straight typing, not counting the various breaks I took over the weeks. And sorry for the long wait, too. I didn't mean for it to take that long, or for the chapter to be so dang boring x/**

 **so... any new favorite characters, or any new theories... or any new ships? I can try and set all ships asail but i dunno we'll see :3**

 **I also posted a new story... but it's in Italian o-O so i don't know if you want to check that out, but it'd be cool 3**

 **So... Fomment maybe?**

 **But I hope you enjoyed nevertheless! Arrivederci!**

 **xox. Anna**


End file.
